1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a flame cutting machine and specifically to a combination which is adapted to be supported upon a railway car for modification by means of flame cutting certain portions of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art relating to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,283,346 May 19, 1942, 2,515,302 July 13, 1950, 2,568,074 Sept. 18, 1951, 3,713,637 Jan. 30, 1973, and 3,843,103 Oct. 22, 1974. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art patents.